


TALE by TALE

by LLAPremiered



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019), Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Origin Story, Other, Ratings: R, Scary, Scary Movies, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAPremiered/pseuds/LLAPremiered
Summary: Each chapter will be a descriptive story of the protagonists'.. or antagonists' demise. I introduce this to you as Tale by Tale due to the fact that each one of these stories are tales that should leave you attached to the character(s) and experience loss. I hope you enjoy your read.
Kudos: 1





	TALE by TALE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WUTBOIWHOISDIS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUTBOIWHOISDIS/gifts).



> I am not the best writer for sure, but I do enjoy sharing by thoughts through story on the website. Comment is you want to hear the origin story of the entity.

**Origin of:** Chrystal Holmes

 **Age:** 16

Chrystal Holmes is a blonde girl living on the outskirts of New Jersey. She is your average, cynical, stubborn teenager who has developed an interest in the art of eye rolling. Her middle class family loves her dearly, consisting of her mother, father, and baby brother. she never really wants to talk to them because of their religious beliefs. She used to be Christian until it was too hard for her to believe in something that she could see or physically feel. Her time of abstinence was limited as she would often times let herself be.. handled by other boys or sometimes other men. She knows this isn't right, this all shouldn't be done to empower the thoughts and desires of men. She just wants to feel something, even if it involves intercourse with men much older than her. She isn't all bad, she is an honor student at her school for the High Gifted and Talented. Through all of her times of emptiness, school was there to fill the void. Little does she know, voids have that label for a reason..

~~~~~~~~~~~~\^/~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrystal lies down on her maroon-colored comforter, thinking about Holly's "Family Rejuvenation Ceremony". She's always up for a party but this one seemed odd. To add onto the irregular invitation, Holly invited people to arrive at different times instead of one specifically. It lingered in her thoughts for only a few minutes until receiving a message from Holly.

Today

**Holly Woods**

(8:32) hey chrystal

(8:33) are u still coming over tonight? u

know how important this ceremony is to me

 _read_

**Me**

(8:33) u been talking about it a lot yeah ik dont

worry about it. im gonna make it there 

Chrystal thought for a minute.

**Me**

(8:35) hey Holly, why did u invite everyone at

different times? seems kind of odd dont u think?

like wouldn't it not even matter cuz we r all going

to be there anyway?

_read_

"What a b*tch. Not responding when I ask her a question.. or maybe she had to do something and she will respond later." Chrystal gets up and walks towards her mirror. She knew she had to change but wondered if she should where her first set or the second. Her first set of clothes consisted of a more casual demeanor, a blue unbuttoned flannel revealing a white tank top with blue bell bottoms. Her second is more formal with a simple, black, silk slip dress. This was her favorite dress because it was given to her my her grandmother when she was much younger. Her grandmother met her husband wearing that dress, so it meant a lot to her. She past away of old age quite some time ago, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Chrystal blames herself for the death of her grandmother even though she clearly didn't do anything, and she knows that.

Chrystal slides into her slip dress and checks herself out in the mirror.

"What I would do to get granny back. Why did God have to take away someone I cared so dearly about? I hate Him." She starts to pack up everything she needs to go and hears a bell chime on her phone.

**Holly Woods**

(8:47) come at 9

(8:47) the others have been rejuvenated and u will be to!

(8:47) be ex-

Chrystal's phone dies so she could read the rest of the text in time. She swears and searches for her charger which should be nearby the bed frame. She wants to charge her phone but she had to leave because Holly's house was a 15 minute drive away and she'd be late. She snatches the charger out of the outlet and runs out of her room, dashing downstairs.

Mother was doing her yoga in the good room, Father was working and the baby was sleeping in her auto-rocker. Chrystal wanted nothing to do with her parents right now so she tried to quickly dash through the door.

"Where do you think you're going Chrissy?"

"I'm leaving to Holly's home. She is having a _family recital_ _ceremony_ or whatever."

Dad chimes in. "Did you ask any of us to go before you made that decision yourself? I don't remember hearing anything from you."

Chrystal rolls her eyes, but with her lids closed so her parents couldn't tell. 

"Don't roll your eyes young lady, you don't do anything to pay for this home."

She takes a breath and ask s a bit too quickly, and aloud.

"Could I go over to Holly's ceremony today? It'll last until maybe 11."

"Go ahead Chrystal. Make sure you bring a gift or something, it being a ceremony and all. Her home is down the block right?"

Chrystal stops mid-way through turning the door knob. "Yeah, it is."

She leaves the home free but, chained.

~~~~~~~~~~~~\^/~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chrystal exits the Uber she took to Holly's. The first thing she notices how uncanny the pathway to the door step is. It zig-zags left and right to symbols engraved onto the pavement. The first being a gathering of some sort of creatures standing around an explosion of some kind. Then it leads to another displaying a humanoid of some sort sitting on a throne. Finally it leads to the front door mat saying " **Welcome Home** " in bold, bright red.

"Must be religious or something." Chrystal assured. She walks towards the door and pauses mid-way from ringing the doorbell. The pathway led to the doormat which wasn't attached to the pavement obviously. She lifts the mat a smidge to see what was under and it was a W with a dripping, blood like design. This could possibly be their family brand. The door opens forcefully showing Holly wearing a cranberry colored dress. _Yes_ Chrystal thought since she wore the right clothing to the occasion apparently.

"Hi Chrystal! I am so glad you can make it. We've been waiting for you."

"Yeah I tried to make it as soon as possible. May I come in?"

"Of course, of course. Let me introduce you to everyone." She grabs Chrystals arm a bit forcefully and brings her into the home and closes the door. Chrystal was in awe with how many people were in her home at once. From what she could see, there was easily at least three dozen people in her home. If she is introduced to everyone, by the time they were finished, it'll probably me time to go. What stuck out to her was the children that were there, they were all wearing golden robes. 

"Very pretty robes they are wearing, I know." Holly looks at Chrystal.

"They are the special ones, they will be the ones celebrated in the ceremony. It'll be the best!"

Holly's nose shows a droplet of red. _Paint possibly? Chrystal thought._ Skeptical, Chrystal nods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~\^/~~~~~~~~~~~~

After meeting the last of the band, they all finally congregate in their basement. The stairs creaked louder than any other that Chrystal has ever experienced before (and she's been on quite a few stair cases in their lifetime). 

{In the process of editing}


End file.
